The present invention relates to a radiographic table capable of being adjusted from a full upright position to a full horizontal position and capable of being interpositioned at selected intervals between the first two positions. In addition, the invention is provided with a patient holding member for holding the patient on the surface of the table in an inverted position so that the patient is capable of being X-rayed for determining how much of a scoliotic bend or deformation of the patient's spine may be attributed to the force due to gravity or what is called or defined herein as the gravitational pull. It has been theorized that upon hanging by one's arms and then being X-rayed, the curve shown on the X-ray could be attributed to structural changes, and where the table could be fully reclined and the patient placed upon it, an ankle bar or member fixed for holding the patient in place by the heels against the table, subsequently raising the table up any significant degree of inversion, it is found desirable that the X-ray product would indicate and determine how much of the scoliotic bend or deformation, if any, is attributable to gravitational pull, or how much of the scoliotic bend is attributable to other causes.
1. Field of the Invention
In X-raying of scoliotic spines, it is important that a patient be X-rayed in an upright posture with weight upon the feet and for thereby determining the amount of gravitational effect, if any, is due upon the scoliotic spine. Such effects can also determine an effect of unilateral short leg upon the scoliotic spine. Placement of the patient standing before a conventional wall mounted unit is difficult to duplicate when X-rays are retaken of the patient and yet displacement can influence the image of the scoliotic angles. In a semi-reclining position, for instance a 10.degree. incline with respect to the vertical, weight upon the feet would be maintained and consistent placement of the patient against the radiographic table would be maintained by gravitational pull. In this way, retaking X-rays to determine the progress or the change in the scoliotic curves will be more accurate.
The table assembly of the invention may be moved and stopped at any position between full vertical and full horizontal, facilitating the bucky tube or cassette alignment of specific views of the patient that need to be taken by X-ray. As an example, taking of an X-ray of the superior body surface of the sacrum or sacral base X-ray, would be quite easy to accomplish with the table assembly of the present invention. The table could be reclined to any angle necessary to take the view while maintaining weight bearing upon the feet of the patient.
In scoliotic patients, the degree of functional versus structural involvement of the scoliotic curves has been evaluated by having a patient hang by a bar and then be subject to X-rays. With the attachment of the present invention, the patient could be inverted on the table and X-rayed while in an inverted position for determining how much of the scoliotic bend or spine could be attributed to the gravitational pull. The table assembly of the present invention contains a radiographic bucky capable of handling cassettes of X-ray film such as those denominated as 14.times.36 and 14.times.17. The bucky slides up and down within the table to accommodate different patient heights for sizes of the patients or for other convenient adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior U.S. patents of interest are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos.
371,871--Oct. 18, 1887--Ayres PA1 456,915--July 28, 1891--Stevens PA1 1,925,425--Sept. 5, 1933--Wilent PA1 2,024,351--Dec. 17, 1935--Fischer et al PA1 3,517,397--June 30, 1970--Moore PA1 3,532,882--Oct. 6, 1970--Craig et al PA1 3,703,735--Nov. 28, 1972--Moore PA1 3,711,878--Jan. 23, 1973--George et al PA1 3,806,109--Apr. 23, 1974--Weber et al PA1 3,851,644--Dec. 3, 1974--Slagle PA1 4,013,019--Mar. 22, 1977--Horsey PA1 4,131,801--Dec. 26, 1978--Hogan.
The patents to Wilent, Fischer et al, Craig et al, Weber et al, Slagle, Horsey and Hogan disclose pivotal mounted X-ray operating tables for taking X-rays when the table is in a vertical, horizontal and inclined position. The patent to George et al discloses a bed stored in a tilted, non-usable position, the bed being secured by projections to an endless chain driven by a coin operated clock driving a motor. The patents to Moore disclose retracting bed mechanisms and the patents to Ayres and Stevens disclose wall or closeted folding beds. None of the patents disclose features that bear upon the patentability of the claims of the present invention.